


Birthday Blues

by Arathergrimreaper



Series: Inucest Bingo [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Inucest, M/M, again-do not @ me or i will steal your toes, and if you do don't come bitching to me about it please, heavily implied, just hit the back button and live with your decisions, kouga gets an honorable mention really, please please please do not read this if that stuff bothers you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arathergrimreaper/pseuds/Arathergrimreaper
Summary: Inuyasha tries to do something nice for Sesshomaru on his birthday. It goes about as well as you would expect.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Inucest Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871416
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the "Established Relationship" space on my Inucest bingo card. No joke. I hope I did it right? Hoping this gets me updating my other story a little faster but we'll see. I might actually start rewatching the series when I'm done with Naruto so that will probably help too.
> 
> Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been together a looooooong time. After the whole Kikyo thing, really. Naraku was a thing but much more minor than in the show. Kagome was not a thing in this universe. Sango and Miroku aren't either, sorry. This is a demons only event. Humans go home. Sesshomaru is a writer. Seems like a profession he can really thrive in. That or something with numbers. Attention to detail and all that. Inuyasha got into computer shit. Both of them are home a lot. Hijinks ensue. Okay, I'm done. Enjoy it. Or don't. Idk anymore.

Sesshomaru felt his eye begin to twitch, but fought it down with all the experience he’d gained in the last five hundred years before Inuyasha could see it.

“Sur...prise!” The half demon crowed, already looking unsure about his life choices.

“Why...is it blue?” Sesshomaru asked, prodding the wobbly mass of what he assumed was trying very hard to be a cake with the tip of his claw.

Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arms defensively, ears twitching atop his head in that nervous way of his Sesshomaru had come to adore. 

“Kouga’s idea. Said ‘American-style cake is all the rage right now. Make it an interesting color!’. I really should have known better than to trust that mangy asshole, huh?”

“No, it’s really...I…you obviously worked very hard to make it.” Sesshomaru said, feeling his shoulders begin to shake before he could stop them. The “cake” slid the rest of the way off of the platter, oozing over the countertop and dripping icing onto the floor.

“Look, don’t pretend to like it if you don’t. I just wanted to do something different for your birthday this year. Next time, we’re just going to go t.p. Wolf Boy’s compound instead. That’ll show—okay, what the fuck are you laughing at?”

Sesshomaru waved his question away, unable to keep a snicker from slipping out. He clapped a hand to his mouth, but the sound rolled out like a wave crashing over him and soon he was wiping tears from his eyes with the heels of his hands as he laughed openly. Inuyasha was glaring at him, arms akimbo and suspiciously wet eyes flashing fire when he finally looked back at him.

“ _Wow_ , glad to know you appreciate my gift, you dick. See if I do anything nice for you ever again.”

Just barely getting control of himself, Sesshomaru reached out to pull his pouting mate to him in a hug, still chuckling. Inuyasha pinched his side, but it did little to help stop him.

“You know we don’t have to acknowledge the day at all, don’t you? If it is so troublesome for you, why do you still insist on it?” he asked, planting a kiss on silver hair so similar to his own and, yet, so different.

“I don’t know! Humans make a big deal about it and I’m half human so it just makes sense to me. I mean, it’s not like we knew for a fact that _I_ would live this long, after all.” Inuyasha said quietly, his own lips pressed against Sesshomaru’s collarbone.

Sesshomaru stiffened. It was certainly true that Inuyasha’s mixed blood left a lot to chance, but he was unaware that it ever really bothered the younger demon that he might not live as long as Sesshomaru would. If anyone should be bothered by it, it was Sesshomaru. _He_ was the one who would be left behind and have to wait out the long, lonely years until they could reunite in the afterlife. Honestly, he didn’t know how he would bear it.

“Well, keep making me blue, inedible cakes then.” Sesshomaru told him, giving him one last squeeze before releasing him. “As long as you don’t mind cleaning up the results of it.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Inuyasha said, flipping him off.

“That’s for later, actually. If you have no objections?” Sesshomaru said, voice overly pleasant and hopeful even to his own ears.

“Of course, he doesn’t mind celebrating his birthday as long as he’s getting sucked off for it.” Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as he scooped the mess back onto the cake plate to throw it all in the garbage. Louder, he replied, “What do you think, you spoiled brat?”

“I think you should wear the blue gag tonight. Then you’ll match.”

He heard something wet slap the wall where he’d just been standing as he made his way quickly upstairs to finish editing his chapters.

~*~

It wasn’t until they had cleaned up from dinner and... _other_ activities, and were lightly dozing in each other’s arms that Sesshomaru mentioned his thoughts to Inuyasha.

“I believe I would like to go first.” he said, lightly trailing the claws of his left hand over Inuyasha’s arm.

“Go where? It’s late.” Inuyasha mumbled sleepily, burying his face deeper into Sesshomaru’s chest.

“Death. Of the two of us, I hope you outlive me.”

“Psssht, like that would ever happen. If powerful demons, two great wars, and all kinds of crazy-ass natural disasters haven’t killed you yet, then you’re gonna live forever.”

Sesshomaru was about to argue the same could be said for him, but Inuyasha continued. 

“What you gotta go and be all morbid for all of a sudden, anyway? It’s your birthday, not your funeral. Stop that.”

“I was just letting you know that I...I don’t think I wish to be in a world that you are not.”

Inuyasha was so quiet for a moment that Sesshomaru suspected he had truly fallen asleep until his head snapped up and his golden eyes bored into Sesshomaru’s own, his claws digging into his flesh hard enough to draw blood.

“Well, just put _me_ in the fucking position of living without _you_ , why dontcha?” Inuyasha growled through clenched fangs. “Is that supposed to make me feel better about you possibly dying, shithead? Newsflash, it doesn’t.”

“I was just—”

“Don’t.”

“Inuyasha.”

“No.”

“There will come a day where we have very little choice in the matter.” Sesshomaru said, feeling his eyelids growing heavier with every passing second. “Isn’t it better to discuss it now?”

“Right now? Like, _now_ now? Hell no. Personally, I don’t want to talk about it ever because when you go, _I_ go.” Inuyasha said stubbornly. He reached up and kissed Sesshomaru when he opened his mouth to argue more. “No ifs, ands, or buts. I expect you to pull the same crap so don’t try and pretend you wouldn’t and stop talking about such awful stuff on your fucking _birthday_ for cryin’ out loud. It’s been a good day, dammit.”

“It has.” Sesshomaru agreed, allowing himself a small smile. Inuyasha had a point. He normally never got so worked up about death. Full-blooded demons like himself typically didn’t have any real reason to do so, after all. 

Typically.

Sesshomaru had Inuyasha and, as time had proven, that alone was enough reason for him to do _anything_. Have a change of heart toward his younger brother early on in their lives. Indulge in their current relationship, human sensibilities notwithstanding. Even get the idea of following him to the grave whenever the time inevitably came. He supposed it was only fair that he start appreciating the day that led to all of that in the first place.

“Thank you for a very nice birthday, Inuyasha.” he said, touseling the other’s hair gently. The broad grin he got in return caused his heart to skip a beat. 

“Anytime, you old dog.”


End file.
